Revelation -- Season One
This series will be released as it comes out. Keep an eye out in the days ahead. Schedule: *First section to be released on Sunday, June 16. *Second to be released on Saturday, June 22. *Third to be released on Friday, June 28. *Regular updating (daily or when it's ready) begins in July 2013. Episode 1: Pilot I remember watching a few presentations on future technologies back in school. That was back in 2015, and it seemed pretty cool at the time. The first clear pictures of Pluto were sent to Earth by that time, and the video said we would look forward to fusion reactors, electric cars, a base on Mars, and all that stuff. What a cheery future. Now it's 2032. The video never told me what would actually happen. A few weeks after I watched the video, my parents were having trouble making ends meet. They say that food was getting more expensive, but that's just the aftermath of already-high gas prices. Later on, our neighborhood experienced a blackout, and when the power came back on, electric prices rose. Even water was getting more expensive. We were driven out of our homes a couple of times, and we had to sell some of our stuff just to pay the bills. It took me a while to understand the situation, seeing that I was a kid back then. When I entered high school, and as I moved into college, it all made sense. The decisions of governments before us had relied on making money over keeping the earth safe from harm. That's the fallacy of capitalism. By now, hardly anything could be extracted from the earth, and we're suffering for everything we don't have. I had no say in this, and of course, I blamed my elders. They tried to quell me down, but I just couldn't handle the truth. The good news was, I managed to pull through college with an advanced enough education to make my own wages. Over the years, it's become a bit tougher. I moved from place to place, as jobs became scarce. Then, I finally had a decent job right before I heard my father was mugged for all he was worth. After that, and with little help from the community, they were kicked out of their homes and left with no jobs (and they both took up their jobs since I was in high school). I let them into my home, because even though I hated their generation, they were still my parents. Once they got new jobs near my area, I thought that we'd finally fixed the situation. That's when a bomb went off where my mother worked. She and thirteen others were killed in the blast, and my father went around and blamed it on me. He said that I never appreciated her to give her the best, even though I wrenched my heart out just to let them into my apartment and give them a new life. We argued for months, even after the funeral. After that, everything was silent. It was a bitter silence, and we never talked again. I graduated from college in June 2028. My mother died just a few weeks afterward. Now, I wonder, how old am I? It feels like I've gone through two lifetimes. No, it's still 2032. But we have a ways to go in this story. I haven't covered recent history yet. Category:Science Fiction